Entre Miradas Silenciosas y Besos Robados
by B.Kitsune
Summary: Lo que necesitaban hacer era una tarea de no más de un par de horas. Pero la intimidad oportuna de una habitación ha relevado un deseo oculto de ambos. Desafío de Enero #esdefanfics


**Acto Único**

* * *

Sintió perder el norte cuando aquellos cálidos labios se unieron a los suyos en un acto de deseo consumado sin previo aviso, fue al instante en que desvió su mirada cuando él la llamó a su nombre por casualidad luego de varios minutos en completo silencio en la habitación que compartían en ese momento. Tsuyu, pensando que se tratase de una banalidad mientras realizaban su labor por separado, se acercó sin esperarse en absoluto sentir los labios contrarios presionar contra los suyos de manera demandante cuando miró a su lado, encontrándose de frente con esa mirada brillante y abrasadora que consumía su consciencia mientras más tiempo la observaba a una distancia precaria, debido a su íntima acción que aún se mantenía constante, pero no lo separó de él incluso si paso por su mente hacerlo de varias formas posibles, si hubiese sido cualquiera de sus compañeros, como Midoriya o Kirishima, seguramente lo hubiese detenido al momento y lo habría golpeado con una patada de paso, pero ese chico que emitía un calor que calcinaba sus sentidos, le hizo pensar que realmente ella también lo había deseado durante varios días en completo silencio y sería estúpida al pensar en detenerlo, en ese momento sentía la consciencia como algo sin importancia, **_obsoleto_** ante lo que actualmente sentía. Ella también deseaba besar aquellos labios secos y llenos, y disfrutaba la sensación de mantenerlo entre los suyos descubriendo nuevas sensaciones al moverse entre sus bordes con su lengua mientras con sus manos buscaban sostenerse desde algún lugar, la cintura de ella, los hombros de él, eran suficientes para disfrutar de aquel momento plenamente, con pausa y una intensidad delirante que solo podría sentir con alguien como Bakugou.

Él por su parte, había estado esperando durante bastante tiempo encontrar el momento ideal para atacar a su compañera, por lo que no perdería la oportunidad al tenerla en su habitación totalmente sola. No había nada **_especial_** en sus intenciones, como un gesto romántico o un deseo inocente, él quería besar sus labios y descubrir que se sentía tener esa curiosa lengua suya entre su boca, deseaba tocarla hasta los últimos sentidos desde que la vio por primera vez con ese traje ajustado que resaltaba la tonificación de su cuerpo. Si hubiese algún sentimiento en sus intenciones, diría que solo era un simple deseo cargado con curiosidad. Uno que aumentaba cada momento que pasaba sintiendo el calor de su cuerpo entre su piel, con un gesto sencillo de su mano acercó su torso para unirlo hacia el suyo, golpeando su pecho de lleno con su cuerpo y ocasionando un diminuto _gero_ provenir de su garganta que se le hizo lo más adorable que había escuchado.

Necesitaba más de eso o sentiría que explotaría por la ansiedad contenida.

Tsuyu se quedó en la posición que Bakugou demandó, sintiendo su pecho acelerarse en cada momento, expectante a lo que sucedería a continuación luego de permitir que sus manos comenzaran un camino desconocido alrededor de su cintura y su lengua entrase hacia su boca ante la curiosidad de proseguir más allá que un simple roce entre sus bocas. Desde hace mucho tiempo hacia mella en el interior de ambos llegar a esa situación en el cual podrían explorar aquellas emociones que bullían cuando sus miradas se encontraban en la sala de clases o sus manos se rosaban durante las prácticas y besar los labios ajenos. Necesidad que jamás apareció en sus años de secundaria y no pensaban que sucedería al llegar a la preparatoria. Pero a medida que el tiempo pasaba y comenzaban a estrechar una relación mucho más cercana que la de meros desconocidos, el capricho de acercarse al otro de manera más íntima era una constante que desde hace mucho no podían evitar pensar, y gracias a la casualidad de un trabajo en parejas, elegidas por su profesor, consiguieron tener el momento ideal para entregarse a esa emoción que desde hace mucho tiempo los estaba haciendo perder la cordura, una necesidad intrínseca y carnal, un deseo, instinto si pudiese llamarse de alguna manera.

 ** _Amargo,_** fue lo primero que la lengua de Tsuyu pudo saborear cuando se encontraron en una danza errática por el calor del momento, mas no le molestó en absoluto que ese sabor se apoderase de sus sentidos, de su boca, de su juicio total. Que lo hiciese si con eso podía mantener que Bakugou y ella pudiesen seguir con su camino de descubrir más de ese momento entre ambos que jamás habrían esperado que sucediese con tan solo un pequeño espacio de intimidad. Cuando el calor fue asfixiante y la distancia una molestia, Bakugou pensó que necesitaba llegar más allá que de un simple abrazo. Por lo que sin esperar más de lo necesario, tomó a la chica entre sus muslos y la elevó para recostarla de pleno en su cama. Tsuyu asustada gimió en respuesta sin entender el cambio repentino, observándolo con temor ante lo que estaría pensando en ese momento. Pero cuando lo vio acercarse nuevamente hacia sus labios, con una postura que le recordaba a un león posesivo, y unos ojos llenos de deseo, simplemente no pudo negarse a lo que vendría a continuación. Se sentía hechizada ante sus movimientos, complacida cuando la besaba, su piel se quemaba dulcemente cada vez que él se atrevía a llegar más allá que solo su espalda y sus brazos, era definitivamente mucho mejor de lo que pensaría que sería, por lo que lo aceptó sin dudar cuando sus labios luego de pasar por su mejilla y su mentón volvieron a su boca con la misma impaciencia que minutos atrás.

Como si de un **_imán_** se tratase, Tsuyu sentía que no podía estar separada por mucho tiempo del calor que emanaba su cuerpo, del sabor de sus labios y el roce de sus manos. Era una nueva experiencia que jamás habría pensado tener con un chico. Y ahí estaba, en la cama de uno de sus compañeros siendo llevada por sus deseos más bajos, susurró su nombre suave cuando su lengua pasó por la piel de su cuello expuesto y la fricción entre sus caderas comenzó a intensificarse en cada uno cuando se acomodaron hacia una conexión peligrosa, con un movimiento lento e intenso que evocaba un deseo más allá que simples besos curiosos. No deseaban parar, mucho menos cuando las hábiles manos de Tsuyu comenzaron a subir a través de la blusa del chico por la buena atención que recibía en su punto más sensible, y este a su vez se encaminaba por sobre la tela de su pecho, presionando lo suficiente para no ser doloroso, tocarla incluso por sobre su ropa era tan suave como lo había pensado. Un dulce quejido salió de los labios de Bakugou cuando Tsuyu pasó su mano en un camino de su estómago hasta su duro pecho tonificado. Se congelaron luego de eso, mirándose unos segundos para detener sus lenguas y caricias.

¿Estaban dispuestos a seguir ese juego?

Probablemente sí, pero cuando escucharon los golpes de la puerta de Bakugou, rápidamente se separaron ante la vergüenza y temor de ser descubiertos de aquella manera, Tsuyu bajó de la cama quedando de la misma manera con la cual inició todo, y él espero unos momentos para que su cuerpo se enfriase y dirigirse hacia la puerta, tan furioso que una pequeña vena se mostraba detrás de su cuello, la chica rio levemente mientras se arreglaba un poco sus ropas y su desordenado cabello, si no fuese una situación surrealista también se hubiese molestado. Cuando Bakugou abrió, solo reconoció dos colores por la ira contenida, rubio y morado. Saludaron efusivamente a Tsuyu cuando la vieron sentada en la mesa de centro.

— ¡Tsuyu-chan! ¿Qué tan terrible es Bakugou de compañero?

— ¿Disculpa? — Se desentendió al malpensar la pregunta, sus sentidos aún se encontraban levemente en alerta. Mas Kaminari comprendió el malentendido y rápidamente se disculpó con ella. —

— Me refería como compañero de trabajo. ¡Vamos que sería imposible que alguien tan linda como tú pudiese hacer algo con este cascarrabias! — Mineta rio por las palabras del chico hasta que una sola mirada de Bakugou lo dejó en total silencio. A comparación de Todoroki, no podía llegar a él de manera amistosa, le temía demasiado. —

— Gero, está… Bien. — Mencionó algo avergonzada cuando él le dirigió la mirada con una curiosidad intrínseca sobre su respuesta. Sonriendo con soberbia solo para ella. —

— Bueno solo queríamos decirles que la cena está lista. ¡Los esperamos ahí!

— Como sea… — Cerró la puerta de golpe sin agradecer el gesto de consideración. Cuando volvió su mirada hacia la chica, estaba arreglando sus cosas para dirigirse a la salida. Algo en él se sintió desilusionado, tal vez, bastante. Ya se vengaría de Kaminari y el chico **_uva_** en algún momento por interrumpirlos tan abruptamente. Cuando Tsuyu levantó la mirada, le entregó una amable sonrisa que consumió cualquier rastro de ira que tuvo hace unos minutos. _Era demasiado adorable con ese ligero rubor en sus mejillas_. —

— ¿Vamos? Nos hará bien comer.

— Sí. — Respondió sin ganas, cuando pasó por su lado la estampó contra la puerta para oler un poco de la fragancia de su cuello antes de salir. Encantándose con el leve temblor que ocasionó su acción. — Esto no ha terminado… ¿Cuándo podré servirme de ti?

— … Tal vez otro día.

Susurró para entregarle un rápido beso en los labios y correr hacia las escaleras. Bakugou se quejó en respuesta en la soledad de su habitación, mas una sonrisa complacida no se borró hasta bajar hacia el salón con calma. Definitivamente sus miradas ahora tendrían más que solo un silencio.

Y definitivamente no se contentarían con tan solo un beso robado.

* * *

 _ **T H E E N D**_

* * *

 _Primer fanfic que hago para participar en un desafío, debo decir que me costó, mucho. No podía crear una historia con cinco palabras, pero supongo que al final no quedó tan mal como pensaba, cualquier excusa es valida para escribir de esta pareja jiji~~_

 _P_ _uede que el próximo lo haga con otra pareja de este mismo fandom._


End file.
